ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Goop vs. Diamondhead
Goop vs. Diamondhead is an episode of Omnitrix Alien Showdown. Plot (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Welcome to another episode of Omnitrix Alien Showdown! (Way Big): We're going to get the bang for the best in today's episode, Goop vs. Diamondhead. Polymorph vs. Petrosapien. Slip vs. shine. Flat vs. fat. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Okay, we get it. But Shiny Fat's gonna win. (Way Big): Goop could slip him so many times, he'll break. And here he is. Goop entered the arena. (UC): First is worst. Diamondhead entered the arena. (UC): Second is best. (Way Big): Let's just watch a great fight. Begin! Diamondhead shot diamonds. Goop made a goop shield, but they cut through it. They were heading for Goop. (UC): Ooooh, a bad approach for Goop. Can he get back on track? Hopefully not! (Goop): I heard that. The diamonds cut through Goop, and he regenerated. They got stuck in the wall of the arena. (Goop): You can't harm a Polymorph! Diamondhead shapeshifted his arm into a hammer. (Diamondhead): But you ''can ''harm their UFO! Diamondhead chased Goop. Goop jumped onto the crystals and ran up them. Diamondhead smashed the crystals, and Goop melted himself onto his hand. (Diamondhead): Get off me! Diamondhead shook his hand. Goop slipped away, pulling the hammer with his feet. It hit Diamondhead in the head. (Way Big): Looks like Diamondhead is Diamondhitinthehead! Bonus points for Goop! Goop twisted all of his body parts into twists. Diamondhead made a large crystal come from the ground, and made it go to Goop. It splattered him, but he obviously regenerated. (Diamondhead): Looks like you can't be harmed, but you can't harm me! Goop slipped out from under the crystal. (Goop): But this can! Goop a bunch of goo into his hand. Then he pounded his hand on the crystal, and it made a loud noise. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Come on! That can't hurt Diamondhead! It needs to be louder! Diamondhead's diamond cracked a little bit. Diamondhead shot a cracked diamond. Goop easily broke it in half. Diamondhead made a bunch of large diamonds rise from the ground. They were all cracked. Goop flew into the cracks of one, and controlled it. He broke the other diamonds. Then he moved his to the ground. He tightly squeezed out of it, making it spin like a top. (Way Big): This will be interesting. Goop pushed the top to Diamondhead. It made dust fly everywhere. Diamondhead made small diamonds, then binded them to create diamond fans. He blew the dust back. Then he threw the fans at the spinning diamond. They bounced off, then bounced off the walls, then one cut Goop's body in half. He regenerated. The other fan pushed Goop's UFO back, and Goop with it. (Diamondhead): Take this! Diamondhead picked up the diamond and threw it at Goop. It crushed the UFO and splattered him. It also made a crack in the Ultimatrix, went sent out sparks that made the diamond explode. The Ultimatrix made another UFO, and Goop regenerated. But there was a glitch. The glitch made Goop move all around. Goop shot goo, but Diamondhead shot diamonds to block it. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Looks like there's a glitch! (Way Big): It will become resolved. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Yeah right. The glitch made Goop spin around and around and around. He stopped in the form of a pot. Diamondhead ran forward to smash him. The glitch made Goop shake, which made goo go everywhere. Goop couldn't regenerate. Diamondhead slipped on a goo puddle and fell. He cracked his body fully, and broke. (UC): NO! NO! NO! (WB): NO! NO! NO! (UC): NO! NO! (WB): NO! NO! (UC): NO! (WB): NO! (Some Random Alien): YES! (Goop): .................. (Diamondhead): ............... (Goop): ................ (Diamondhead): ............... (Goop): ............... (Diamondhead): .............. (Way Big) Wow! They killed each other! (Ultimate Cannonbolt): That concludes our battle. Tune in next time on.........OMNITRIX.........ALIEN............SHOWDOWN. Characters Hosts *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Way Big Fighters *Goop *Diamondhead Category:Ultimatehero Category:Others